


Through Hell And Back Again (Re: After The Titans Fall)

by DarkAlchemistNinja, Kinoink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Titan has fallen, what will Levi do now that he has a life beyond the walls to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Hell And Back Again (Re: After The Titans Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I turned 'After The Titans Fall' into a one-shot story that may or may not be added to sometime in the future.

Levi stood on the top of the wall, staring down at the steaming carcasses of the last Titans known to exist on the planet. Behind him, down on the streets, there was mass celebration and parties among most military branches and civilians. Levi's elite squad stood on the top of the wall, however, staring down either at the ecstatic remnants of humanity or the mass of heaped steaming smelly mess on the other side. Levi himself had no real emotion whatsoever, rather mulling over in his head two words; 'what now?'

The squad was sitting in a shared silence while the sun was setting against the hot steam of the rotting corpses of the titans, but among the silence there was a form of excited chatters, about seeing the world outside the walls, how much peaceful it was going to be now and some even spoke of the food they'd be able to raise up again. It was both solemn and exciting, maybe some thinking the exact thing the ravenett was. 

"Levi!" a female voice rang out to him as steps clicked against the top of the wall. It had been a hard few years to win this damn war that cost human lives from both military and civilians. Angelique Candide, captain of her own squad left them to their own devices for now, except for one who helped her to the top of the wall, considering she had gotten her arm broken during one of the fights and was now bound and slung against her. "It's hard to believe it's actually over, isn't it?" she asked him, her ever present smile on her face., long and loose platinum blonde strands fluttered in the wind tunnels.

He didn't answer for a while, just standing there letting the wind buffet his slight form as he stared wordlessly down at what few remains were left of the full-blooded Titans. At this point they were down to a few bones here and there, with red splotches on the ground. He sighed heavily. "yeah." he finally said, his tone unreadable. He didn't even move, just continued to let the wind whip his cloak around him. He was conflicted. Fighting, training, being a warrior was his life. it was all he really had... what the hell COULD he do now? settle down? have a family? could he actually do something mundane like that without going completely insane? he didn't know. He continued staring down off the wall. And what of the Shifters? what on earth were they to do with them? 

Blinking a little at his unreadable voice she looked at the others then gave a small tilt of her head, silently suggesting they go help with patching up the injured, taking into account of any damages, or recovering bodies. They all knew better than to say no and piss off Angelique and they departed to get to work. "What's the matter Levi? I would have thought you would've been happy."

He finally looked at her. "if i had anything left to live for i would be." he said. "i have no family to come home triumphantly to... fighting those things was my entire life... and now it's gone... I'm left with no purpose. To wander aimlessly through the streets as everyone else gets back to their lives. I could continue to train of course, but to what end? what point is there?" he sighed and sat down on a box. "I don't' know if I'm capable of having a normal civilian existence." he shook his head. "I'm bored by the very idea. I can't just turn around and become some normal person. Hell i don't even really have my own place to live." 

Angelique let out a small sigh as she walked over to stand in front of him, rubbing her upper arm a little while it stung a little it was a bit comforting. "You know, I don't have a family to return to either. Hell, my parents are dead, they didn't even want me joining the military. I don't have a home anymore...but to live normally, it would be boring." she sighed. "However..." she looked down at him to try and give him her most encouraging smile, eyes warm and approachable, "...You're my family Levi, if that counts for anything. And I couldn't be anymore proud of you...and for what we can do...Levi, there's a whole world out there, waiting to be explored." she turned and walked to the edge of the wall, closing her eyes. "The Scouting Legion can still Scout, and find the new places, chart them, we can see oceans, lands of fire and ice...everything..." she trailed off then sighed and looked back at him. "But...that choice is yours Levi..."

He stared at her, watched her. She made sense. It was time for humanity to take back what once was theirs. He stood and walked to stand beside her. "Ange... i suppose your right." he said after a few minutes of gazing to the horizon. "It is Arlert's dream to go exploring." He shrugged. "i suppose we could take some teams to go explore past those big-ass trees and see what we can find beyond them." He glanced to her. "but... I do want some aspects of civilian life..." he said absently. "after all... a man with no family can at least start one." 

"You'll find one." she replied as she fiddled with a chain around her neck as she thought about it. "You'll be able to plant roots in no time since I bet there are a lot of lovely civilian ladies just begging to spend a night with commander Levi." she teased him then she let out a small hum when she pulled a dog tag from the collar of her shirt and pulled it off. She thought about something else then she snapped off the bottom half that had an imprint of her name on it. "One day, you'll find that pretty girl that really catches your eye and want to cherish." walking over Angelique lifted up the flap of the pocket over his heart and slid the metal object inside. "...You two will have a wonderful family and your generation will continue." she backed away a little and stood straight before giving him a brief salute. "It's a guarantee."

He watched as she did that and blinked. "to be honest i already have my eye on a rather attractive and strong woman." he admitted casually, turning away to gaze once more at the horizon. "She doesn't take shit from anyone and always has a kind heart." He glanced sidelong at Ange. "to be honest, if i settled for a Civilian lady, i wouldn't be able to share adventures with her beyond the walls... i'd just be bringing back stories." he turned and leaned against the battlements. "so naturally i'd one someone who could keep up with me." He watched her with half-open eyes. "someone to keep me from being rash and temperamental." he said teasingly. 

 

Angelique chuckled quietly as she sighed and carefully sat down on the edge of the wall, letting her legs dangle over, but she looked over at him. "I didn't know Hanji had those kinds of traits." she spoke with a smirk. "I always saw her as crazy, but kind at heart. Not taking two shits from anyone. But...unless you're talking about some other girl you like. Maybe someone from your own squad."

 

He smirked. "nah. She's got her own squad... Hangi is too psycho for me... she pisses me off a bit too regularly for me to want to date her... not to mention her filthy habits in the lab." he shook his head. "I hardly count Hangi as a lady. She's got the manners of a wild boar." he chuckled and shifted a bit to gaze at Ange. "no the lady I've got my eye on has always had a level head, working her way through the ranks like a true shooting star. I'd honestly trust her with my life." he looked directly at her. "any day." 

She caught his gaze and her cheeks turned a flaming shade of red and she turned away to fidget a little. Her brain was telling her not to jump to conclusions. This was Levi, and she knew him to tease and not give two shits, but when he did set his heart on something it was always the truth. "I...I um..." she started and groaned quietly at the stuttering. "I hope she makes you really happy Levi." she let out trying to hide her very red face.

He slid over to stand near her. "well, that depends entirely on if she decides to say yes to dinner in the first place." he said calmly, offering her his hand. "After all, i guess a little celebration is in order." he admitted. "i mean, the Titan threat is gone... and while that leaves some of us grasping at straws, we all deserve a little night on the town to relax." he smiled at her. "what do you say?" He was planning on starting conversations about exploration squads with Erwin at the soonest possible date, but he'd be having Ange be his second in command if he had any voice in the matter. 

A tiny squeak came out of her throat when he offered her his hand, why was she becoming so damn girly now? She had been perfectly tomboyish before, and she had gotten date offers from many other recruits from both her squad and others. She always said no, but she had thought that it was because she wasn't interested in dating. Levi though...fuck she'd be lying if he didn't make her heart do drum rolls in her chest. Taking a breath she reached up and wordlessly took his hand, a sparkle in her evergreen eyes and a small yet shy smile on her lips, her silent answer as a yes. She'd go with him to the ends of this whole earth as friends or otherwise. By his side till the end.

he pulled her up and into his arms, holding her close to him as he shifted to gaze out at the horizon. "You've inspired me again." he said calmly to her, as if they'd been in a sweet embrace before and it was no big deal. "If i have my way, Humanity will begin to take back what it lost so long ago." his tone was under that of the wind, but determined. "We'll send out scouts and troops and explorers to clear the way and start things off, and the rest of the civilians can stay here and retake the walls we lost and start growing our food again." he turned to her. "but tonight... tonight my gaze will be on you." he said with a smile. He kissed her chastely, sweetly and let her go. "come on, lets go get something to eat. I've been hanging around listening to those corpses hissing for too long i think." 

She was surprised at the hold he had on her, the embrace as if they had done it countless times before. She only closed her eyes for a brief moment, somewhere in her mind asking whatever god was watching over them that it wasn't just some kind of deluded dream she was having from sedatives. She looked up at him a little as he gave that small determined ideal that he had in mind. Again her heart did a little drum-roll when his gaze was to hers and jumped at a faster beat when his lips touched hers. "Um, mind helping a slightly crippled lady down?" she asked lifting her slung arm a little, she didn't exactly know how to operate one handed...and not to mention she didn't want to put more damage on her body right when...to put simply, the getting was good.

He smiled at her and held out a hand. "I'll teach you how to operate one handed sometime. it's not that difficult." he said with a small chuckle. He pulled her close and got them both to the ground swiftly, then took her hand and led her through the drunken masses and cheering streets, half of whom started cheering or trying to talk to him as he made his way through the streets with Ange. 

He paused only once, when a small child tugged on his pants. He glanced down at the kid and felt a strange sort of pang. He knelt down and looked at him, asking where his parents were. He pointed to a woman trying desperately to get through the knot of people to fetch her son. He shook his head and picked the boy up, walking him over to his mother and nodding, handing the child over before his attention shifted back to Ange. He finally got her past the main group of civilians that were storming the streets and the military officers taking advantage of the time to play 'humanity's hero' and to a more quieter district. He paused there, eyeing Ange. "so where would you like to eat?" he asked her. 

Ange let out a breath of relief when they went to a more quieter district though the cheering could still be heard from the distance. She unzipped the top of her neckline that had started to prespirate from the large amount of body heat even in the dying sunlight. Then she thought over his question. The Survey Corps had only been given rations to eat like stew and bread, porridge on other occasions. Tonight was a night where they could try and eat from a civilian's platter, and even the most expensive could be free tonight. "Hm, a place that's good and expensive." she winked at him. "Basically, I wouldn't mind having meat, potatoes, or fish, and something sweet." she laughed slightly, but it was hard to pinpoint what exactly she wanted considering she had been used to military food. "But wherever you go, I'll follow."

He considered for a moment. then led her to one of the more elite restaurants that would serve her whatever she could possibly want. there were offerings from all different cultures and some melding, due to all the different mishmash of people crammed into the walls. He got a table, one of the best, and they were seated instantly. Apparently even though the war was over he was still respected as 'humanity's strongest'. He sat down across from Ange and perused the menu. He was in the mood for something a bit exotic and most decidedly French. 

She laughed a little as they were brought to a table and she reached over for her own menu that Levi had handed to her. She opened it to scan through it, her stomach gave a low gurgling growl as she was starving and all the sedatives were wearing off and she was ravenous. "Mm, I think I'm going to have the Fillet Mignon with the red wine sauce, medium rare, with a roasted potato, side of mixed vegetables...and..." she peered up at him. "White wine to drink? Or do you prefer red?"

He blinked at her. "white." he said, perusing the menu a bit more. When the waiter came back he spoke and told the waiter in rapid-fire French what he wanted, then indicated for Ange to order. He then leaned back in the chair and just looked at her. To be honest he'd been eyeing her for a while, but he'd abstained due to the priority of saving the human race, and the sheer mortality rate of his job. he didn't want to leave anyone a crying mess if he'd have died, nor did he wish to be left alone in life once more. 

Angelique gave the waiter one of her sweet smiles before she spoke in an elegant phrasing of French for her own order before the waiter had gone to get the orders prepared. That was when she looked at him, a little surprised he was staring. She never wanted to admit her feelings to Levi, and she had a reason, he was higher up than her and people would talk thinking she slept with him to get to where she was, even if it was her own hard work to do it. Though, the other reason was, she was afraid, what if she had confessed just before getting eaten? She didn't want to give him that emotional toll to weigh him down. "It's hard to believe it's all over." she murmured softly resting her hands on the table and her good hand stroked her bandaged one. "I would have thought I would have gotten killed before I saw this day to be honest."

He nodded "yeah..." he agreed quietly. "i know the feeling... that's why I've been feeling a tad lost." he admitted. He sipped at his wine when it was brought, then held up the glass. "a toast." he said. "to traversing hell in a hand-basket and coming out the other side." He smiled at her. "and to a brighter future... possibly involving the two of us.... as more than friends." 

 

Angelique smiled and raised her glass, bringing it up to his glass's level then there was a light clink as she gave him a small wink. "I could toast to that, and a future where our roots will grow, and to be outside these walls." she chuckled then brought the lip of the glass to her lips and took a dainty little sip from it. Her body shuddered as the taste of alcohol ran down her throat and tickled her tongue. It was a warm sensation that ran through her body.

 

He took a sip as well and smiled, leaning back in his chair. "just promise me you won't say 'eew' when my food gets here." he said with a wink. He sighed. "Angelique... I think we both know the reason we haven't found ourselves together before today." he said with a soft blush. "but i intend to change that.... but i need you to tell me if i move too fast... because I'm used to fast-paced shit." 

 

She tilted her head a little bit and blushed at the small wink he sent her then she nodded. "Want to tell me what your reason is for not finding ourselves until today?" she asked, even though she felt she knew what it was going to be. Angelique swirled her wine in a tight circle while she peeked up at him. "I understand you're used to fast-pace, but I'll tell you if and when it's too fast."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to get close to anyone... in case... well.. in case either one of us died. it'd be too painful for the other person." he sipped at his wine again. "I only assumed that was your reasoning too... i saw the way you looked at me all the time." he smirked. "it was different than just some random woman flinging themselves at me... or Hangi... i mean... i didn't figure you'd make a decision to like someone hastily. just regarding your very nature."

Angelique nodded. "That was my reasoning too." she murmured to him. "I didn't want to leave anyone alone with a broken heart. It would make me feel like shit." she let out a soft sigh before taking another drink and then looked at him. "I always looked at you endearingly I suppose, like...I wanted to get close to you. I had to mentally slap myself several times from trying to admit anything. But there was always that one question. What if I never told you and I died that day? To be honest, I would have regretted it. But...as long as the person only wept the tears they had for me being a friend, then it would be fine." She glanced up at him for a long moment then she smiled at him. "I've always liked you, I just didn't know when or where to say it."

He smiled and nodded "yeah, i guessed as much." their food came, Ange's Fliet Mignon and Levi's escargot. Levi had also ordered a fondue type dish with cheese and bread. He looked to her. "Don't worry too much about it." he said with a smile as he picked up his fork. "the important thing is we made it through hell and now we have all the time in the world to enjoy each others company. And with you at my side, i'll explore the world and help restart civilization." 

 

Angelique eyed the snails for just a moment, but she promised she wouldn't get grossed out, even if it was a little strange. Then she shrugged and forked up some of the cooked vegetables to nibble on them as she thought about his little speech from earlier to what he was saying now. "Can I be honest? I didn't think my pep talk was going to inspire you..." she smiled almost guiltily. "...Sometimes it's hard to change your mind or view on things, but...I wanted to try my best so I gave what I could by riding on the seat of my pants, more or less."

 

"yeah, i can be pretty stubborn." he said. "but i was pretty lost, to be honest... i didn't really have a view or mind set on anything when you came to me... my mind was just a blank... blankly staring at the carcasses of the last known titans to exist... wondering what my next path should be." he pulled a snail from it's shell and smirked, popping it into his mouth. "as for flying by any pants... i rather like the idea of you riding the front of mine." he winked at her. 

That last statement made her face burn red hot and she took a sip of wine which was more of a gulping mouthful instead. She wasn't quite used to the flirting comments that had to deal with what she thought was an intimate way to flirt with her. "Um...I...uh...." she stammered trying to make a heads or tails of the situation while she fidgeted a little bit. "You...mean...like riding in front of you?" she asked curiously. "L-Like with you..."

 

He stared at her for a moment, a snail halfway to his lips on a fork. Finally he raised an eyebrow and had to laugh a bit. "are you thinking i mean horseback riding? because i sure as hell meant sex." he said with a snort, biting it back after a moment, hoping he didn't piss her off too badly by laughing at her confusion. He ate the snail and busied himself with his cheese fondue for a few moments. "sorry." he mumbled. "I'm not exactly the best at flirting or well.. communicating." 

 

"I....figured that." she murmured and let out a soft sigh as she glanced at him. "I'm just not good with the flirtatious and innuendo comebacks when they're delivered to me." she smiled a little bit. "I usually make things on the fly you know as a joke, cause I'm not in a relationship, but...now that...I...sort of am? It's hard to find proper retaliations cause it's like the real thing and not just poking fun."

 

He put his fork down, set down his napkin and stood up. He walked around the table to her. "then perhaps we should forego flirting and well... just act." he said quietly, leaning down to pull her into a sweet kiss. "we'll probably get better in the long run...but for now... i suppose actions will speak louder than words." he smiled and kissed her again. "lets finish our food. I'd offer you to come to my place for dessert but i don't exactly have one at the moment." 

 

That caused her eyebrow to raise, but she gave him a few sweet kisses in return and gave him a small smile. "Well, we haven't exactly packed our things from the headquarters yet, now have we? That is still our home in a manner of speaking, at least until we find one for ourselves." she took a piece of meat with her fork and took a bite from it. "It'll take time, but we'll find one."

 

He blinked and settled back into his seat. "uh... would you like to get a place together?" he asked. "we can have separate bedrooms and all that. It might make managing rent a bit easier." He went back to eating and shrugged. "as for the rest, you're right, i still have my large personal quarters in the scouting legion barracks area... in that case, would you like to come back to them with me after dinner?" 

 

"Sure." she replied with a nod and a smile. In honesty anywhere with him was perfectly fine with her. Hell, he could take her to an abandon cottage for a night and still be cozy with him. Silently she ate, though it was awkward with one arm, but luckily the one that had been broken was not her dominant one, it still caused some difficulty like she was feeling a bit out of balance. "So...what dessert do you have in mind Levi?" she spoke after a while, tilting her head slightly to him.

 

He shrugged. "i have no idea." he said. "i have some things at home i can whip up real quick. maybe we can watch a movie or something." he would have to be careful with that arm though. "so how long do you have to have that arm in a sling?" he asked as he dug at a snail. He managed to get the sucker out and ate it, setting aside his plate and sipping at his wine. He gazed at her. "i mean, how bad is your injury anyway? i never got a chance to see the report on what happened." 

 

She sighed a little as she looked at it. "Well they said it wasn't too bad, it wasn't a full clean break but a partial one." she told him her left fingers gave a bit of a small wiggle, least they could move a little. "But the medics told me to be careful with it for a few weeks to make sure it doesn't break anymore. The swelling was a lot more worse looking, trust me."

He tilted his head. "those idiots didn't even put you in a cast?!" he asked, a bit surprised. "Ange that should be in a cast. it could heal crooked if you're not careful." he finished the rest of his food and let the waiter take away his empty vessels. He sipped at his wine. "i think we need to get that properly casted before we do anything else." he said sternly. Like hell could he do ANYthing pleasurable if he was worried about her arm shifting. 

Angelique looked at him. "They splinted it if that counts in order to keep it from shifting. They were very crunched for time Levi, you have to give them some leeway especially with what was going on around him they were short on staff." she had given the waiter the empty dish and sipped her wine a little trying to soothe the savage beast that was rising up in Levi. Though that beast was the protective side of him.

 

He shrugged. "you're a captain. you have priority over most things." he said flatly. "a squad is nothing without their captain. a splint is not enough." he finished his wine. "we're getting a cast put on that and that is that. then we can go home and I'll make us something sweet to eat." he waved for the check and when it came it was stamped 'PAID' and he blinked. "on the house." the waiter said. "owners' insistence." he nodded. "alright then. here, at least take this." he offered the waiter a tip. "you've been quite good to us tonight. we appreciate it." 

Angelique let out a resigned sigh as she held up her more useful hand in surrender. There was no real arguing with Levi, if he wanted her to get a cast put on it, then she would since arguing with him would prove fruitless. Soon she got up when they were heading out of the restaurant and let out a sigh as the cool night air brushed against her face and she leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder. "Mm..." she smiled at him a little. "I figured you would have preferred a girl to think more like you."

He slipped an arm around her, walking towards the infirmary. "heh... well.. we'll take care of this and then i'll give you a great rest of the night." he said, hearing the wild cheers of idiots roaming the streets, most of them that could be were drunk by now, even most the children were still awake. this was a big deal after all. Luckily the hospital was a little ways away from the huge raving mosh pit of idiots, half of them military. Levi tsked and shook his head as they neared the hospital. 

 

Aside from the groups that were officially resting in the infirmary there were medics that were walking around to check on their patients, no rest or celebration for these hard workers. Then a nurse walked over and gave a small smile to Levi. "Commander Levi. Captain Angelique, what do we owe some of humanity's most less injured heroes?" it was a joke, but a somber one. "Ah, Levi's not happy with the splint someone put on me., so he brought me here for a cast." she offered a warm smile. "Ah, yeah you did sustain a slightly broken arm. Do you mind if I take her for a bit Commander? I'll bring her right back to you in no time."

 

He nodded, letting her go and going to sit down in the waiting area. He glanced around to the others sitting around him. most of them were civilians; relatives of the injured. There were a few children. A woman sat there holding a screaming infant. It immediately began to grate on Levi's nerves. He sighed and stood up, walking over to her. She seemed exhausted. like she hadn't slept in a while. He looked at her. "ma'am." he said politely. "let me take him. go rest for a bit on a cot." he nodded to a nurse. "take a quick nap. you look like you need it." she blinked at him, then handed the squalling child to Levi as she was led away, shooting him a grateful look. 

The child easily settled into his arms and soon fell asleep. He went back to sitting and waiting for Ange. Well fuck. now what? it wasn't going to take three hours for Ange to get a cast put on, and now he was holding a child. He supposed he could hand him off to a nurse when Ange was returned to him but he sat there, befuddled as to what on earth had made him even DO that.

 

As he expected Angelique wasn't too terribly long in the infirmary to get her cast put on, they still slung it up though to prevent much movement. Personally it was weird and felt itchy. But she came out and sighed a little. "Doesn't help my arm starts itching now." she murmured as she walked over and looked down at Levi then a bit of a bewildered expression crossed her face. "Heh, what's going on here Levi?" she asked, crouching down a little to look him in the eye.

 

He shot her a /look/ and sighed. "his mother was tired and he was screaming. i told her to take a nap and he shut up and fell asleep once i took him." he said, shaking his head. He stood up and motioned for a nurse. He handed off the sleeping infant to her and told her who his mother was, then looked at Ange. "not a word." he said flatly, offering her his arm so they could leave. "lets get out of here." He wanted some piece and goddamn quiet for a little while. 

 

She bit her lip waiting until they were outside then looked at him a little bit. "Babies do cry a lot, it's a natural thing." she spoke up after they started their way to the headquarters. "I think if the mother was alone with the baby, maybe the father was injured and getting treated. It's probably why he snuggled up to you and went quiet." she shrugged and sighed. "Just a theory." she murmured with a slight smile. She wanted to tell him with that he could have the makings of a natural father, but...she didn't say it aloud.

 

He didn't reply, just shrugged. It was probably true. Once they had navigated the streets and managed to get to his place, he unlocked the door and ushered Ange inside, following her and locking the door behind him. He leaned against it, tilting his head back a bit as he gazed around, flipping the lights on with a flick of his wrist. It was over... it was really over... he'd made it. 


End file.
